I AM THE ALPHA
by TrueTigress
Summary: Eliza Black is an uptown girl, but when her mother and father died, she moves in with her Unca Billy, but when she starts to get the sympoms of a werewolf, who is the true Alpha? Will there be another pack or will same back down to a small 5"2 wolf?
1. Prologue

I'm Eliza Rae Black, 5"1, from Newyork. When my mother died and I had to go live with Unca Billy, I never realised how much my life would change. It was a normal day. Raining. Jacob carried in all of my bags. God he was buff now adays. He used to be a spageti kid tall and thin but now he was fucking huge. Intimidating even. I looked at him and smiled as he took my bags and showed me my room which was actually the attic room I shared with Rebecca. She had pictures of a boy all around it. His name plastered all over her diary, Paul... Paul... Paul... Ugghh. Boys.

Yes I'm 16, no I didn't like to fucking shag everything walking! I have long blonde hair I tend to hide behind a little and I have pale skin. No matter how much time I spend in the sun Im pale as bloody hell. I envied my father who was Quilette. He told me stories of wolves and how his tribe had them and how my own great grandfather was one. Yeh right. Werewolves... Or so i thought. When I came to LA push I was given funny lookes by all the dark haired, dark skinned, dark eyes people. I didn't like it. I was one of them in a way, I knew all their legends and stuff, so why act like Im so different. One of the big boy's Sam treat me like I was a princess and I heard him wisper to Emily "Another Alpha is home." Alpha? As in WOLF? Ughh.

The day I changed scared me though. My hands started to get warm and I began to come out in rapid sweats. The next thing I knew I couldn't see over the hair on my eyes. I walked on four platinum paws that felt so natural to me. With a flick of my head I glanced in the water at my reflection. I was a wolf my eyes and my hair colour were there... just not actually me. It was scary and I didn't like it at all.


	2. Arrival to the Reservation

~Eliza's POV~

I saw my Jacob as I came away from the air port. He was waiting there with a motor bike that had a pasanger side seat on it. I frowned, _as if I was suppost to ride it that? _God Jake had grown! He smiled at me and pulled me into a bear hug that just about crushed my body into two. I got in the black leather seat thing and Jake handed me a motor bike helmet. I looked at him seriously then passed him it back. _Over protective cousin. _It was cold here, I noticed. My skin had always been warmer than most, but well... It was still cold. The air burned my lungs as I breathed it in. It was like ice was been sprayed into them. My hairs stood on end as the snow drifted down out of the gray coloured clouds. It was so pretty and majestic. I was keeping a scrap book lately. I snapped a few pictures of the mini water fall, the ever-greens, the mountains which were tipped with white. A wolf howled in the distance and I sware Jacob looked around shiftily. He Carried on riding to LA push, the little seaside village by the cliffs. If you ask me Id much rather stay in New York.

The place was cold and wet but the views did not disappoint. The way the landscape curved perfectly as if it was made to do so. The long mudded trails we went through and the sandy beaches that looked like they belonged. It all seemed so familiar and I felt like I belonged here some how. Even though Id never been here in my life. It was magical and wonderful and down right amazing.

The trip consisted of going down numerous trails and roads that streched for miles. When we finally got to the reservation I noticed all the boys were just like Jake. Tall, Well built, Dark black hair and brown inteligent eyes. One of them was staring at me. Just stood there. I couldn't help but stare back at him, then Jake broke the trance;  
>"El?" He asked, "I need to show you your room, so stop staring at Embry." He said with a hint of a smile.<br>"Embry..." I mumbled as I walked in the house with Jake. It was totally involantry.

I was sharing a room with Rebecca. Rebecca was like the boys, totally beautiful, dark skin blah... blah... blah..  
>Her room was in the attic that was obviously converted. The room had a double bed in one corner and in the other was a single bed with a fluffy throw over flung over it and a few heart shaped pillows. At the side of the bed, a pine set of draws for my clothes, at the end of the bed was a book case and in the other corner of the room was a small computer desk with a laptop on it that I vaugly recognised as the one from my mothers and fathers house. The walls were pink and cream with a few pictures of Rebecca on them and a girl that resembled her, whihc I guessed was Racheal. And then I saw that she had a diary atop her set of draws. It was pink and it had a pen at the side of it. All over was Paul... Paul... Paul... Ugghh. Paul...<p>

"ELIZAAA! TEAAATIMEE!" I heard a female voice shout. I dropped the diary back on the side. What ever stopping here was like, It was going to be an experiance at least!


End file.
